parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
James Graham's Sally Acornhontas Part 4
Here is part four of James Graham's fourth movie spoof of Sally Acornhontas. Cast * Pocahontas - Princess Sally Acorn (from Sonic) * John Smith - Knuckles (from Sonic) * Governor Ratcliffe - Dr. Robotnik (from Sonic) * Meeko - Shnookums (from Shnookums and Meat) * Flit - Chip (from The Little Engine That Could) * Percy - Meat (from Shnookums and Meat) * Chief Powhatan - Wallace (from Wallace and Gromit) * Grandmother Willow - Granny (from Looney Tunes) * Nakoma - Brandy Harrington (from Brandy and Mrs. Whiskers) * Kocoum - Officer Dibble (from Top Cat) * Kekata - Sultan (from Aladdin) * Thomas - Squidward Tentacles (from Spongebob Squarepants) * Wiggins - Puss in Boots (from Puss n Boots and Shrek) * Ben and Lon - Chip and Dale (from Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Pluto Cartoons) Transcript *to: Sally Acorn arriving at Granny’s glen. *Granny: Is that my Sally Acorn? *Sally Acorn: Granny I need to talk to you. *Granny: Good morning, child. I was hoping you’d visit today. Why, your mother’s necklace! *Sally Acorn: That’s what I wanted to talk to you about. My father wants me to marry Officer Dibble. *Granny: Officer Dibble? But he’s so serious. *Sally Acorn: I know. My father thinks it’s the right path for me. But lately I’ve been having this dream and I think it’s— *Granny: Oh, a dream! Let’s hear all about it! (ANIMALS CHATTER) Quiet! Quiet! (FROG RIBBITS) Now, child, you were saying. *Sally Acorn: Well, I’m running through the woods and then right there in front of me is an arrow. As I look at it, it starts to spin. *Granny: A spinning arrow? How unusual. *Sally Acorn: Yes! It spins faster and faster and faster until suddenly it stops. *Granny: Hmm. Well, seems to me this spinning arrow is pointing you down your path. *Sally Acorn: But Granny, what is my path? How am I ever going to find it? Granny: (chuckles) Your mother asked me the very same question. *Sally Acorn: She did? What did you tell her? *Granny: I told her to listen. All around you are spirits, child. They live in the earth, the water, the sky. If you listen, they will guide you. *WIND SPIRITS: Ay ay ay na ay ay na *Sally Acorn: I hear the wind. *Granny: Yes, what is it telling you? *Sally Acorn: I don’t understand. *Granny: Que que na-to-ra You will understand Listen with your heart You will understand Let it break upon you Like a wave upon the sand *Sally Acorn: It’s saying something’s coming! Strange clouds? *Granny: Listen with your heart. You will understand. *WIND SPIRITS: You will understand *Granny: What do you see? *Sally Acorn: Clouds. Strange clouds. to: The Susan Constant. *Dr. Robotnik: Look at it, Puss in Boots. An entire New World chock full of gold, just waiting for me. *Puss in Boots: And scores of adventures waiting for us, right, PercyMeat? Do you think we’ll meet some savages? *Dr. Robotnik: If we do, we should be sure to give them a proper English greeting. *Puss in Boots: Oh, gift baskets! *Dr. Robotnik: And he came so highly recommended. enters. *Knuckles: It’s perfect, Governor. The water’s deep enough, we can pull right up to shore. Hey there, Meat. *Dr. Robotnik: Very well, then. Give the order. *Knuckles: Already done, sir. I’ve got a crew assembled and they’re ready to go. *Dr. Robotnik: About the natives, I’m counting on you to make sure those filthy heathens don’t disrupt our mission. *Knuckles: Well, if they’re anything like the savages I’ve fought before, it’s nothing I can’t handle. *Dr. Robotnik: Right. That’ll be all, Smith, there’s a good man. *Knuckles: See ya, Meat. *Dr. Robotnik: The men like Smith, don’t they? I’ve never been a popular man. *Puss in Boats: I like you. *Dr. Robotnik: And don’t think I don’t know what those backstabbers at court say about me. *Puss in Boots: Oh yes, all that talk about you being a pathetic social climber who’s failed at everything he’s— *Dr. Robotnik: I’m very well aware that this is my last chance for glory. But mark my words, Puss in Boots, when King Nod see the gold these peasants unearth success will be mine, at last. Category:James Graham Category:James Graham's Transcripts Category:Pocahontas Parts Category:Pocahontas Movie Spoofs